tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 211
My name is Victoria Winters. The dawn will soon come to Collinwood, and bring with it the unresolved troubles of another day. A man…a frightening and violent man has disappeared. But the fear he has created has not disappeared with him. Wherever he is, some violence is surely taking place. Episode 211 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, April 18th, 1967 at 4:00 pm (EST). In this episode, Willie Loomis's greed produces unexpected results as he unwittingly awakens a vampire in the Collins family mausoleum. Not long after, a gentleman who goes by the name of Barnabas Collins arrives at the steps of Collinwood professing to be a cousin from England. The household is shocked to see how closely he resembles the man in the portrait hanging in the foyer. Synopsis carps at Liz.]] Jason McGuire is arguing with Elizabeth in the drawing room at Collinwood. They are both concerned about the recent disappearance of Willie Loomis. Elizabeth's concern stems mostly from the fact that she wants to be sure whether or not Willie is gone for good. Jason, convinced that Willie is embarking upon some scheme without him, is not willing to let him flee town without answering to him first. Shortly thereafter, Elizabeth goes upstairs to retire. Mrs. Johnson enters the foyer and has a conversation with Jason. She tells Jason that she saw Willie taking supplies from the tool shed before he left Collinwood last evening. She further reveals that Willie had grown uncharacteristically infatuated with the portrait of Barnabas Collins hanging in the foyer. Mrs. Johnson elaborates that she in fact told Willie about a legend concerning a treasure trove of family jewels that had been buried with the 18th century family matriarch, Naomi Collins. Jason now has a sneaking suspicion about where Willie may have gone. speaks with the caretaker.]] A short while later, Jason goes to the Collins Family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. He gets into an uncomfortable discussion with the caretaker concerning the three primary occupants of the mausoleum. The caretaker, being intensely superstitious, drones on about how the place is cursed and that there is evil afoot. Jason inspects the inner chamber and finds the remains of one of Willie's cigarette butts on the lip of Naomi Collins' coffin. Saying nothing more to the caretaker, Jason races back to Collinwood. Upon arriving, he argues some more with Elizabeth. Liz complains that Jason has been ineffectual at finding Willie. He doesn't tell her about his sojourn to Eagle Hill Cemetery. A short while later, there is a knock at the front door. Mrs. Johnson answers, and is greeted by a well-dressed gentleman who introduces himself as being a cousin to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Mrs. Johnson lets him in and tells him that she will fetch Mrs. Stoddard. The gentleman removes his hat and cloak and stands next to the portrait hanging in the foyer. Coincidentally enough, the man in the portrait and the man standing next to it appear to be the spitting image of one another. This is Barnabas Collins. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode survives as a kinescope copy only. * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector's Series, Volume 42 and disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1. A restored version of the episode was also included as a bonus feature on Dark Shadows: The Beginning, Volume 6. It is also included on disc 25 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This is the first appearance of Jonathan Frid on Dark Shadows playing the role of Barnabas Collins. The character of Barnabas Collins made a cameo appearance in episode 210, as portrayed by Tim Gordon, but Jonathan Frid was not involved with the character until this episode. as Barnabas Collins.]] * This is the first appearance of Barnabas Collins' silver-handled, wolf's-head cane. The cane is likewise depicted in the portrait of Barnabas that hangs in the Collinwood foyer as revealed in episode 210, but this is the first time that it makes a physical appearance. Barnabas carries this cane wherever he goes, and is almost never seen without it. The style and purpose of the cane was inspired by a prop used by Lon Chaney, Jr.'s character Larry Talbot]in the 1941 Universal Pictures movie, The Wolf Man. In the Marilyn Ross series of Dark Shadows novels, it is revealed that the cane actually conceals a sword tip, which Barnabas is known to wield in times of crisis. This alternative facet of the cane's purpose is exclusive to the novels. Barnabas has never used his cane as a weapon throughout the course of the actual television series. Fans of the show have affectionately taken to calling the cane the Willie-beater. * Mrs. Johnson relates the "Legend of Naomi Collins" in this episode. The legend states that Naomi received a large quantity of expensive jewelry from an overseas pirate. It is rumored that she is buried with these valuables at the time of her death. Later episodes will prove that Naomi was not buried with a wide array of finery. Whether or not she in fact received such gifts from a pirate has never been confirmed or denied. * John Karlen (Willie Loomis) appears in a flashback to the closing scenes from episode 210, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * This is one of the few times in the series that Barnabas Collins is seen wearing a hat. He wears it again in episode 218 Bloopers * Dialogue: Joan Bennett stumbles over her lines slightly during her opening conversation with Jason McGuire. * Continuity: In the Collins Family mausoleum, Jason McGuire incorrectly points to the wrong grave markers as he reads the names aloud. When he verbally indicates Naomi and Joshua Collins' coffins, he is pointing to the plaques that correspond to Sarah and Naomi Collins. The caretaker of Eagle Hill Cemetery points to the coffin of Joshua Collins and mistakenly claims that its occupant is a child. Timeline * This episode takes place in the year 1967. * The events of this episode take place in the late afternoon/early evening on the day following the events from episode 210. Several references are made to events that chronologically took place during episode 210, but are not revealed until this episode (specifically, a conversation that took place between Willie Loomis and Mrs. Johnson shortly before Willie's excursion to Eagle Hill Cemetery). * The opening conversations between Jason, Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson take place at 5:00 pm (according to the chimes on the grandfather clock in the foyer). Quotes * Jason McGuire: (regarding Willie's disappearance) But I've looked for him! Every place conceivable! * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Well, I suggest you look for him in a few inconceivable places! Knowing Willie that's probably where he'll be. .... * Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker: Evil! Evil lies here! Can't you feel it? .... * Jason McGuire: And now if you'll excuse me. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: I always have. .... * Barnabas Collins: Oh madam, if you would – you may tell her that it's... Barnabas Collins. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries